The Charmings
by ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime
Summary: Short one-shots about each of the Charming children's first days of life. FTL AU. Fluffy :)
1. Emma Ruth

**Emma: newborn**

* * *

Snow White sat peacefully in the rocking chair in the new nursery, looking out over the garden, rocking her beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Look Emma, this is your home, and one day it will be your kingdom," she told her softly.

Emma looked up at her with her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

Snow smiled back happily "My beautiful girl," she kissed the top of her head.

"Snow?" she turned and saw Charming standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"You're back," she replied happily.

"Well I didn't want to leave my girls alone for too long," Charming said, sitting in the chair next to Snow, and stroking the top of Emma's head.

"I'm sure we would have survived," Snow rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't doubt that at all," Charming replied.

They both went quiet for a while, and just watched Emma, who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"She's so perfect," Snow sighed.

"She looks like you," Charming murmured.

"And you," Snow turned to him "And I just know she's going to be as strong as her father,"

"And most likely as stubborn as her mother," Charming replied with a grin.

Snow gave him a light slap on the arm "Not funny,"

"I was being serious!" Charming protested.

Emma suddenly let out a little indignant cry and they both looked down to see the newborns version of a glare.

Snow laughed "We weren't paying her enough attention,"

"We're sorry Emma," Charming tickled her lightly on the belly and she let out a little giggle.

"She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl," Snow laughed.

"Well I hope she stays one forever," Charming smiled softly.

"Eventually she'll grow up," Snow reminded him, then smiled cheekily "Old enough to start dating,"

Charming's eyes widened in horror "Never!"

Snow laughed "You can't keep her from them forever!"

"But I'm so intimidating they'd probably stay away anyways," Charming winked.

"Good luck with that," Snow patted him on the arm.

"Do me a favour," Charming sighed.

"What?" Snow looked at him.

"Next time, it's a boy, I don't want to have a heart attack,"

Snow laughed "I make no promises,"

"But-" Charming whined.

"I can't just decide! It's chance!"

"Please no more girls! I'll die," Charming put his head in his hands.

"You're really that worried about her dating?" Snow asked.

"And I want someone to teach how to use a sword," Charming added.

"Well, based on what we've guessed already, I think Emma will be an amazing warrior," Snow rocked her lightly.

"I don't doubt that at all," Charming smiled.


	2. Charlotte Eva

**Emma: 6**

**Charlotte: newborn**

* * *

"Mummy!" a little voice rang out, and a few seconds later, 6 year old Emma appeared in the new nursery doorway, looking at her mother sitting in the rocking chair excitedly, her blonde curls wind blown and her green eyes wide with curiousity. Charming appeared right behind her seconds later.

"Hi sweetheart," Snow smiled at her daughter.

"Can I see?" Emma asked.

Snow nodded and Emma walked quietly into the room towards her mother, Charming followed behind her and sat next to Snow as Emma stood in front of them.

"Emma, say hello to your sister," Snow leaned forward so Emma could see.

Emma's eyes lit up and she looked down at her baby sister in awe. The little girls blue eyes looked at Emma curiously.

"Mummy? What's her name?" she asked.

"Charlotte," Snow replied softly.

"I'm gonna call her Charli," Emma announced.

"Like we call you Em," Charming told her.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded.

"I think that's perfect," Snow smiled at Emma.

Emma smiled back and then leaned in towards Charlotte again "Hi Charli, I'm Em, I'm your big sister, and I think we'll be the bestest of friends as long as you don't steal my stuff," she said.

Charming and Snow laughed at the statement, which caused Charlotte to smile as well, which Emma took as confirmation that she wouldn't.

"Daddy? Will she learn to use a sword too?" Emma turned to Charming.

"Of course, I'll teach her like I'm teaching you," Charming replied.

"Yes! I have more experience so I'll always win!" Emma said happily.

"You never know Emma, she could be really good," Snow warned her playfully.

"Never as good as me! Coz I'm the bestest!" Emma argued.

"Oh really?" Charming raised his eyebrows, Emma nodded proudly "I warned you," he grinned.

Then he picked up Emma and threw her over his shoulder.

"DADDY!" Emma protested.

Charlotte looked up at them with wide eyes, wondering what was going on, Snow smiled at her "What's he doing Charlotte?" she teased her.

Charlotte let out a gurgle in reply and craned her head to watch as Charming spun Emma around, with Emma squealing the whole time.

"DADDY! Put me down!" Emma pounded her fists on his back.

Charming finally relented and put Emma back down where she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Emma, would you like to stop glaring at your father and come and give Charlotte a cuddle?" Snow asked gently.

Emma turned to her mother with wide eyes "But what if I drop her?"

"You won't," Snow promised her daughter "You can sit the whole time and we'll watch you, but I trust you with her sweetheart,"

Emma nodded and walked over and sat in the chair next to Snow, who gently handed her Charlotte. Emma held her little sister in her arms and rested them on her lap, Charlotte looked up at her with admiration. Emma's face broke into a smile.

"Does she know who I am?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," Charming smiled "She knows exactly who her big sister is,"

"Don't worry Charli, I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever," Emma whispered to her sister.

Charlotte gurgled in reply and smiled up at Emma, who beamed the biggest smile Snow and Charming had ever seen.

"Our two girls," Snow said happily, giving Charming a light kiss.

"No more," Charming pleaded.

Snow just laughed and patted him on the arm.


	3. Nicholas Leopold

**Emma: 9**

**Charlotte: 3**

**Nicholas: newborn**

* * *

"Shhhh baby shhh," Snow stood in the newest nursery of the castle, rocking her baby back and forth, trying to soothe his crying.

"Snow?" Charming walked into the room "Is he okay?"

"He was startled awake by whatever that loud bang was," Snow continued to rock him.

"Yeah, about that-" Charming started to say, but was interrupted by pounding footsteps along the corridor. A few seconds later, 9 year old Emma appeared in the doorway, her blonde hair tied in a plait and fire in her green eyes.

"Get her to stop following me!," she exclaimed.

"MOMMA! EMMY HIT ME!" 3 year old Charlotte came racing into the room behind her sister, her blue eyes full of tears and jet black hair ruffled.

"It was barely anything!" Emma retorted.

"Emma! It doesn't matter, it is not okay to hit your sister," Charming told her sternly.

"Then get her to leave me alone!" Emma growled.

"She just wants to spend time with you," Snow replied.

"I need a break from her sometimes!" Emma exclaimed.

"You don't want me around?" Charlotte's bottom lip trembled, and her eyes filled with more tears.

"Charlotte, please don't cry," Snow pleaded, casting a desperate look at Charming, who immediately walked over and scooped up Charlotte before she started balling, and started bouncing her to calm her down.

Snow smiled at him gratefully, then turned back to Emma "Honey, please handle it better next time, Nicholas is really spooked," she said sternly.

Emma's face fell "Sorry Mama, I didn't mean to scare him," she looked at the ground.

"It's okay, just try and be nicer to your sister," Snow sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes "But she's annoying! And she doesn't leave me alone!"

Snow laughed "You loved her a couple of years ago,"

"That's when she was quiet and couldn't walk," Emma pointed out.

Snow ruffled Emma's hair, who ducked out of the way "Suck it up Princess," she joked.

Charming had managed to calm down Charlotte, he put her down and she immediately ran over to Snow and peered at Nicholas.

"He has the same eyes as me!" she beamed happily.

Emma looked in as well and pouted "No fair,"

"Don't worry Ems, you're original," Charming winked at her.

"Yeah, I feel out of place..." Emma grumbled.

"What about me?" Snow pointed out, handing Nicholas over to Charming.

"That's true Emma, you should feel special, the only one with your mothers eyes," Charming said, rocking Nicholas slowly.

Emma beamed proudly and Snow smiled at her oldest daughter.

Charlotte ran over and looked up at Charming "Poppa? Can I see?" Charming smiled at her and bent down so Nicholas was at her level.

"Hi," Charlotte waved happily at her brother, who looked at her and smiled.  
"He likes me!" Charlotte ran over to her mother happily.

Snow picked up her daughter and tickled her lightly "Of course he does,"

Emma walked quietly over to where Charming was still bent down and looked at Nicholas.

"Do you want to hold him?" Charming asked her softly.

Emma nodded slowly. Charming gently placed him in Emma's arms and she cradled him close to her, Nicholas reached up and pulled lightly on a strand of her hair and Emma's face broke into a grin.

"I like him better already,"


	4. Andrea Johanna

**Emma: 12**

**Charlotte: 6**

**Nicholas: 3**

**Andrea: newborn**

* * *

"CHEATER!"

Snow jumped as the loud yell rang down the stairs to the living room, where she was sitting on the couch with a bassinet next to her, holding her brand new baby girl.

"LIAR!" came another cry.

Seconds after, two sets of pounding footsteps came running down the stairs and Charlotte and Nicholas stopped, glaring at each other at the foot of the stairs.

"You can't change your hiding spot!" Charlotte said indignantly.

"That not rule!" Nicholas shot back, his blue eyes meeting his sisters identical ones challengingly.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Enough!" Snow exclaimed.

Both children turned to face their mother guiltily.

"Charlotte, Nicholas, what is the issue here?" Snow sighed.

Charlotte and Nicholas both started to talk loudly at the same time and Snow held up a hand, silencing them.

"One at a time,"

Charlotte sighed "We were paying hide and seek, and Nick switched hiding places in the middle of a round which is against the rules!"

"Nuh uh," Nicholas shook his head in protest.

"Well, I do think that it makes it a little more fun and challenging if you can change," Snow started, Nicholas grinned triumphantly "But, maybe you should also define the rules before you start," Charlotte grinned right back.

"So whose wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Neither of you," Snow shook her head.

"But Mummy!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It is not about who is right or wrong, it's about resolving issues and playing fair," Snow replied.

"Charli wrong," Nicholas declared.

"What! Mummy!" Charlotte frowned.

"Nicholas, no one is wrong," Snow said sternly.

Nicholas sighed and nodded.

"Now both of you apologise to each other," Snow raised her eyebrows.

"Momma!" Nicholas protested at the same time as Charlotte exclaimed "Mummy!"

Snow stared at them sternly "Now,"

Both children sighed, and then turned to each other begrudgingly.

"Nick, I'm sorry for calling you a cheater," Charlotte said.

"I sorry too Charli," Nicholas smiled at his sister.

"There, isn't that better?" Snow smiled at her son and daughter "Now come over here," she called them over so they could see into the bassinet.

Charlotte and Nicholas both started into the bassinet in awe.

"This is your little sister Andrea," Snow told them.

"She's so pretty Mummy," Charlotte smiled "She has eyes like you and Emmy,"

"Andi," Nicholas beamed.

Snow laughed and ruffled his blonde hair "That's right Nicholas,"

Just then, footsteps were heard on the floor coming towards the living room, and a few seconds later, Charming and Emma appeared in the room.

Snow looked up at them and smiled "How was the ride?"

"Amazing," Emma replied "I beat Papa in a race,"

"It was a sad moment for me," Charming sighed, but then winked at Snow, showing he really just let her win.

"Can I go next time?" Charlotte asked her father.

Charming opened his mouth to respond but Emma beat him to it "No, it's my time with Papa, you can go at a different time," she glared at her sister.

"Emma," Snow warned.

"What?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Next time say it a bit nicer," Snow told her.

Emma sighed "I didn't mean it like that,"

"That's okay! I'll go with Daddy later!" Charlotte beamed back.

"Poppa! Me?" Nicholas walked over and looked up at his father.

Charming laughed and picked him up "Maybe when you're a bit older,"

Nicholas pointed towards Andrea "Andi?" he asked.

Charming laughed harder "When she's a lot older,"

"Nick? Why is she Andi?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Coz she is," Nicholas shrugged.

"Andrea," Emma mused, then smiled in approval "Andi is perfect, good job little bro,"

Nicholas beamed happily.

Charming put Nicholas down and the three children gathered around, looking at their new sister.

Snow walked over to Charming and he sighed "Please tell me that's it,"

Snow laughed "I'd say I'm happy with this,"

"Me too," Charming gave her a light kiss as they watched their children proudly.

Emma, with the blonde curls and green eyes, who never backed down from a fight and would rather slay a dragon than go to a ball.

Charlotte, hair like her mothers, eyes like her father, who had more dresses than strands of hair on her head and would much rather go to a ball than learn now to use a bow and arrow.

Nicholas, hair like Emma's, eyes like Charlotte's, too young to even comprehend the future, but his bravery and honour already shone through.

Andrea, the last of the four, with light brown hair and green eyes, she had only just arrived, and already they could see the great things ahead of her.

The Charmings. Who will live forever, happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
